Rescue
by AuntJackie
Summary: Eddie gets some disturbing news about the man who assaulted her a year earlier. Jamie wants her to know she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Have just discovered this show and fallen in love with Jamie and Eddie! Hope you like where I am going with this little story!**

Eddie Janko strolled through the 12th Precinct's large front doors quickly, shaking her hair free from the flurries of snow that had landed upon her. She smiled at her fellow officers as she headed for the lounge, desperate for a cup of hot coffee to warm her body. Just as she lifted her freshly poured cup to her lips, the familiar voice of her partner, Jamie Reagan, sounded behind her.

"Eddie,"

With a soft groan, Eddie spun around and held her hand up. "Just give me 1 second, Reagan. I just need one swig. I know I'm late but it's really starting to come down out there and it's a sure sign our tour is gonna suck."

Jamie nodded, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "It's really starting to come down out there but that doesn't stop Eddie Janko from wearing her Ray Ban sunglasses, huh,"

Eddie laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, the sunglasses in question being lifted off her face. "I needed something to partially shield me from the extent of your handsomeness, Reagan,"

Jamie smiled and laughed softly but it was clear to see it wasn't his usual reserved smile and laugh for Eddie. She caught it immediately and frowned. "What's up, Jamie?"

Jamie's smile faded and he motioned Eddie over to an empty interrogation room. Despite the butterflies now jumping somersaults in her stomach, Eddie tried once more to lighten the mood.

"Finally gonna propose to me, Jamie?"

Jamie looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Eddie smiled and slowly lowered herself to one of the empty chairs. "OK, Reagan, spill. What's got you so serious?"

Jamie sighed and collapsed onto the chair across the table from Eddie. "Sarge got some news this morning and thought it would be best if gave them to you because of our relationship," He cleared his throat and mentally cursed himself for using that word. "I mean, because you're my partner and we're friends…"

"I got it, Jamie," replied Eddie with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What news are you talking about?"

Jamie looked down at the table, his fingers drumming on the surface nervously. "Jake Singer is being released from Fishkill today,"

Eddie's eyes widened, her stomach plummeting with the news. Jake Singer? The man who so violently attacked her?

"What? No! He was sentenced to 10 years! It's barely been 1!"

"I know, Eddie. Some technicality is letting him walk, though. Overcrowding combined with good behavior and early parole or something. I'm sorry," replied Jamie, his eyes sad.

Eddie sprang to her feet and began to pace the floor anxiously. "This can't be, Reagan! He damn near raped me! If the crime isn't bad enough to get him locked up shouldn't the fact that he did it to a cop count for something? I mean, I'm part of the brother/sisterhood! We look out for our own! A guy assaults a cop therefore he rots in jail, right? Isn't that the way it should be? Its old school, I know but it's still a good rule!"

Jamie quickly stood up and reached for Eddie, pulling her into his arms. "You're right, Eddie and if it were up to me, he would rot in jail. I can't fix this, though. Believe me, I tried! The minute Renzulli told me, I called Erin and even my dad! There's nothing I can do but promise you that this guy will never come near you again, Eddie. I will make sure of that, I swear."

"How can you be so sure of that? I sent him to jail, Jamie. He's gonna make a beeline directly for my ass the minute those gates at Fishkill open." Eddie pulled herself free from Jamie's hold but was quickly pulled back in.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," replied Jamie sternly. He held Eddie firmly in his grasp, shaking her slightly. "He's gonna disappear back into the sewer he crawled out of and hopefully never be seen again. If by some miracle of stupidity he ever came near you again, I would personally take him out this time, rules be damned."

Eddie stared into Jamie's eyes, the fear the news of Singer's release had bought her slowly dissipating as her partner's words registered in her head. He was on her side. He had called his sister, his father and was threatening his badge for her. The feeling of that definitely overwhelmed the feeling of fear.

"Jamie,"

"You're gonna be fine, Eddie. You're the bravest person I know and you don't even need me! But if you ever do, I will be with you," whispered Jamie.

Eddie quickly nodded, leaning further into Jamie's embrace until their bodies were pressed closely together. If she moved her face but for a fraction of an inch, her lips would press onto Jamie's for the second time since they'd been partners. However, before she could contemplate it further, the door to the interrogation room burst open and Sergeant Renzulli strolled in. Eddie and Jamie quickly sprung apart and ignored the smirk on Renzulli's face.

"Well, Janko, I can see by the look on your face that Reagan's told you the good news about that scum Singer. I'm sorry,"

Eddie nodded. "I know you are, Sarge. No need. Hell, it's not your fault. Scum has a way of sliding out of trouble." She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, this scum won't if he comes near you one more time. You let me know right away, understood," asked Renzulli, a finger in the air as he wagged it in front of her face. Eddie smiled her first genuine smile since Jamie delivered the news and nodded. "Got it, sir."

"I already told her the same, boss. She knows we have her back," added Jamie, letting out a sigh of relief. He could see Eddie slowly calming and return to her normal self.

"Hmmm," replied Renzulli with a knowing glance at Jamie. A quick eyeroll was his only response and he had to laugh. "All right, you two got work to do. Get a move on and be safe out there. Janko, think maybe you wanna change into uniform?"

Eddie pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side, as if in deep thought before smiling widely. "Yes, sir! On it, sir! Can't catch bad guys in stilettos, sir!"

Jamie watched Eddie hurried out of the room and held back his smile for fear of arousing any more suspicion on his relationship with Eddie. He cleared his throat and followed Eddie out of the room, praying for a good tour that day.

**A/N: Review and let me know if it's worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, wrote a followup chapter! Hope you all like. Look forward to writing more Eddie/Jamie stuff soon!**

Many hours later after a quiet tour, Jamie and Eddie walked back into their precinct house. Eddie quickly took off her hat, shaking off the snow that had fallen on top. She stretched her arms up over her head and sighed. "God, I am pooped! Just wanna go collapse somewhere!"

"Do you want to head home? I was gonna suggest going for a couple drinks…" Jamie smiled over at Eddie, stopping once they reached the door to the women's locker room.

"Home? No way? I can totally collapse on a bar stool," replied Eddie with a laugh. "I'll meet you back out here in 10."

Jamie nodded and turned to head off to his own locker room. Before he could get more than a few paces, a hand wrapped around his forearm and he was forced to stop. Eddie released her hold on his arms and smiled at him. "Thanks for today, Reagan."

Jamie frowned and shook his head. "Thanks for what? Eddie, you're my partner."

"Yeah but you've been really great today…keeping me distracted all day from thinking about that jerk…" Eddie trailed off and Jamie quickly reached for her hand.

"Like I said, you're my partner."

"It's more than that, Jamie. You've been a really good friend to me…and I don't only mean today." Eddie held onto Jamie's hand tightly, running her thumb over his smooth skin.

"Right back at you," Jamie replied, his eyes locked onto Eddie's. He let the caress on his skin continue for a few seconds longer but finally smiled and pulled away. "Go get dressed. Let's get out of here and get good and plastered."

"Sweet! You got it, Reagan," Eddie laughed loudly and headed off into her locker room. Jamie watched her go, pleased to see how well she was doing. He planned to make sure she continued doing so.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do it. Just put me to shame every time," Jamie laughed as Eddie lowered her beer to his and tapped it lightly.<p>

"Metabolism. Works wonders on holding my liquor," she replied with a smile and a wink. "Also, stress doesn't hurt."

Jamie's smile faded. "Eddie, you have nothing to be stressed out about. This guy isn't going to come near you. I already told you that."

Eddie quickly shook her head. "No, I know! That's not what I meant. I'm confident he won't come near me and that even if he did I would be OK. I'm just really pissed about his release in general. As much as I love my job, Reagan, I gotta admit, the system sucks sometimes."

"I agree," replied Jamie with a nod. His eyes darkened and his voice lowered menacingly. "While I would never hope this creep hurts another woman again, I wish he would do something that would get him locked up for good. Or even better, a lethal injection."

Eddie looked over at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Damn, Reagan. Look at you getting all hardcore. I'm super honored, lambchop."

Jamie rolled his eyes at her silly term of endearment and shrugged. "He deserves to fry for what he did to you, Eddie. I don't think there's anything wrong with having that opinion of the man who hurt my friend."

Eddie shook her head. "Hey, I'm not complaining in any way."

"Better not," replied Jamie with his own wink. Eddie laughed and took another swig of her beer, her early stress slowly starting to fade once more.

"I'll be back. I do not have your metabolism or your bladder control, Janko."

"Too much info, Reagan," replied Eddie, her nose wrinkling. Jamie merely shrugged and walked off towards the bathroom. Eddie watched him go before turning her attention to the other patrons in the bar. It was your typical after work, happy hour crowd. Lots of cops, of course but lots of other types, too. She had made it clear to Jamie that cop bars alone would no longer do it for her or for him if they ever intended to find serious relationships.

"Hey, dollface. Can I buy you a drink?"

Eddie rolled her eyes at the cheesy come on and spun around, a sarcastic retort on her lips. The words died before they left her lips, though, when her eyes connected with the man who was saying the cheesy pick up line-Jake Singer.

"Still look good, Eddie. How's it going?"

Eddie's mouth open in surprise but no words came out. Her entire body tensed with discomfort as the man who had so violently assaulted her stood before her so calmly, smile plastered on his face.

"I thought about you a lot in the past year, Eddie. Despite what you did to me, I still wanted you. As a matter of fact, the way you talked to me that day just made me want you more."

Eddie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and scrambled to her feet. "That day? You mean the day I arrested you for assaulting me?"

Jake shrugged, sliding into the bar stool besides the one Eddie had risen from. "Now, Eddie. We both know that's not what happened. You were teasing me all night long that night and then tried to play saintly virgin and I had to show you I wasn't going to allow those games to go on in our relationship."

"What relationship, jerk? That was our first date! You had no right to lay your hands on me!" replied Eddie as loudly as she dared. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself and Jake but it was killing her not being able to yell and lash out…as well as not being able to break a bottle over his head.

"I could tell that we were headed for a lovely relationship just from that first hour, though," Jake winked over at her and Eddie couldn't help but recoil in disgust. "A relationship I hope to continue now that I'm out,"

Eddie frowned, her mouth dropping open once more in disbelief. However, before she could respond, another voice did it for her.

"I don't think so,"

Eddie quickly turned around and walked over to Jamie, grabbing his arm tightly. "Let's get out of here, Jamie. I took care of it."

"And I'm gonna finish it, Eddie," replied Jamie sternly. He pushed Eddie aside gently and stalked over to where Jake sat, cheeky grin in place. "You got some balls showing your face around her again after what you did."

"Hey, I served my time, officer. There's no law that says I can't just stroll into a bar to get a drink. It's not like I knew the beautiful Officer Janko was gonna be in here," Jake swung his eyes over from Jamie to Eddie, who was being forced behind his body by his strong arm.

"Hey, jerkoff, eyes on me. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her and you damn sure never touch her again, understand? You're gonna have a real big problem with me if you don't," Jamie's voice rose in anger and his hold on Eddie tightened. He could feel her struggling from where his hand gripped her hip and shot her a look of annoyance, warning her to stop and let him handle it. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Jamie, I don't want this to become a thing. I already spoke to him and now you did your macho thing and spoke to him too so it's over. Let's just get the hell out of here. Let's go home on a good note, OK."

"Wait a minute! You're with this loser now? Isn't it against the rules for partners to hook up on the side," Jake's voice was full of humor. "However, it doesn't surprise me that you would do that, Eddie. See? You're just a tease, like I said,"

Eddie glared at him from behind Jamie. "You son of a bitch…"

"That's enough! Get the hell out of here before you're carried out in a bodybag, Singer," replied Jamie, taking a step closer to where Singer still sat.

"I don't think your Daddy would appreciate seeing my interview on the 10 o'clock news about how his baby boy threatened me in a packed bar, Officer Reagan." Jake smirked up at Jamie from where he sat.

"Oh, it's not a threat, Singer. It's a promise; hell, it's a guarantee of what's gonna happen to you if you ever come near my girl again. And you can bet my Daddy won't be able to say a damn thing about it. Hell, I may even get a commendation for it," Jamie lowered his face so that it was right in front of Singer's. "I can make your ass disappear and you know it. Do not mess with Eddie again. You forget she ever existed."

Eddie stared at the two men as they locked into a glaring contest before her. Her chest rose and fell with every anxious breath she took. Though Jamie had released her from his hold she stood frozen in her spot. She had only seen Jamie go completely off one time before when a perp had tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. While that had been scary, his attitude right now was downright terrifying. It wouldn't surprise her if his hand wrapped around Singer's throat and choked the life out of him right then and there.

She cleared her throat and tentatively took a step forward. "Jamie, he gets it. Let's just go, please."

Jamie's eyes remained locked on Jake's, his body barely registering Eddie's words or gentle touch on his arm. There was no way he was going to give in and be the first to look away. Jake Singer was gonna get it through his thick skull before he left the bar that night-Eddie was not to be messed with.

"Listen to her, kid and don't make me any angrier," said Jake, smirk still firmly in place.

Jamie's hand reached forward before either Jake or Eddie could react and stop him. He gripped Jake's chin tightly, digging his fingers in Jake's skin hard enough to bruise. "I am not playing with you. Forget her,"

Jake reached up and grabbed at Jamie's hand, clawing at his skin in an attempt to free himself. "Get the hell off me, you crazy son of a bitch!"

Jamie shoved him away roughly and took a step back, Eddie's shocked gasp finally reaching him.

"You'll see crazy if you come near her again," With that final statement, Jamie turned around and grabbed Eddie's hand, dragging her behind him. Once out of his daze of anger he was finally able to see the look of shock on her face along with the same look plastered on the faces of all the other patrons. As a matter of fact, the place was so silent you could hear a pin drop. It seemed everyone had stopped what they were doing to see the confrontation that had just happened between the two men. Jamie felt his face flush as everyone stared at him, mostly in admiration. He glanced over at Eddie and couldn't help but cringe at the bright red blush that covered her face. Her eyes were firmly planted on the ground as she trailed behind him. God, she was gonna kill him. There was nothing Eddie hated more than having someone come to her rescue like she couldn't take care of herself and that was exactly what he had done. Hell, she had told him she had taken care of it and he hadn't listened. He'd been bullheaded and gone completely crazy. But it was the thought-the thought of that pig hurting Eddie again that had made him lose complete control of his senses.

"Reagan, what the hell?" screamed Eddie the minute they burst out of the bar doors into the cool night. She pulled away from his grasp and put her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "You went postal in there! Are you crazy?"

"Eddie, listen to me," Jamie started, his hand coming up in the air to try and silence her. She frowned over at him and said, "Your hand is bleeding."

Jamie looked down at his hand and sure enough, several small puncture wounds had formed from when Jake had grabbed his hand and were now dripping blood. "Oh. I didn't even feel it."

Eddie sighed and reached for his hand. She hailed a cab with her other hand and tugged Jamie towards it. "Let's get the hell out of here,"

Jamie nodded and followed her into the car without a word. Eddie took a deep breath and Jamie remained silent, letting her set the pace for the conversation.

"Jamie, what you did in there was really stupid. I know why you did it but it was stupid."

"Eddie, I know you hate it when people interfere in your life because you think you can handle it all but I just couldn't sit back and let him…" Jamie began.

"No, that's not what I mean! You went completely off on him without even knowing if he was gonna hurt you! How could you do that? What if he'd had a gun?" Eddie looked up at the cab driver's gasp and rolled her eyes towards him. "Relax, cabbie. We're cops. Just get our asses home,"

Jamie had to smother a smile as Eddie's usual attitude came out. It quickly vanished, though, when she turned her angry gaze back to him. "Well?"

"Eddie, I didn't think about that. I walked out and saw him talking to you and just lost it." Jamie shrugged.

"I was shocked to see him. A part of me knew he would look me up but another part of me thought he would just stay away forever. I was banking on that second part most of all," Eddie laughed softly. "But I was ready for him. I wasn't scared. I was mostly shocked he had the balls to show his face. Then again, after what he did, I don't know why I'm shocked by anything he does. I was fine, though. I had it handled. But then you walked up to him and went Rocky Balboa on him without even thinking he could hurt you."

"I was only thinking about him hurting one person, Eddie. You," replied Jamie.

The look on Eddie's face softened and she sighed deeply. "And I was only thinking of him hurting you, Jamie."

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Eddie's brownstone and Jamie finally released her hand. "You're home. Should I…" he trailed off, unsure of how to ask Eddie if they could continue their conversation, if she was still mad at him, if she felt safe, and a million other questions.

"We're home. Gotta take care of that hand for you, Reagan." She replied with a smile. "Pay the man. I had to pay for all your drinks while you were dragging me from that bar."

Jamie smiled and handed the cabbie some money to cover the ride. The man looked back at him and motioned to Eddie. "She's a funny one. Good girl, too. Really cares about you,"

Jamie nodded, catching Eddie's blush before she slid out of the cab. "She is. I'm lucky."

Eddie walked over to her front door and opened it up, turning on her hall light. She looked over her shoulder and held the door open for Jamie as he jogged over to her. "Make yourself comfortable Reagan. I'm gonna get some stuff to clean that hand for you."

Jamie nodded and headed for Eddie's living room. He lowered himself down onto the sofa and looked around the room. He had been in Eddie's house many times picking her up for their tour and then having to wait for her to get ready. Eddie's house screamed her name to all who entered. It was decorated with bright colors and artwork but still radiated her loving personality. He had always felt comfortable there. Any other day he would have already plopped on her sofa and the TV would already be on. However today was different.

"OK, Nurse Eddie to the rescue. Let me see that hand," Eddie sat on the table across from the sofa and reached for Jamie's hand. He leaned forward slightly and rested his hand on her knee, watching quietly as she wet a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide and then placed it on his skin gently. "This shouldn't hurt, OK."

Jamie shook his head, a small smile on his face. "It doesn't. You have a good touch, Nurse Eddie."

Eddie looked up and winked at him. "Don't I know it,"

Jamie laughed and watched as Eddie finished the process of cleaning all the little puncture wounds she found before dabbing them with an antibiotic ointment and wrapping his hand up. "There. You'll be good as new in no time. Unless you plan on attacking anyone else in the upcoming future,"

"Well, if they plan on threatening you I will," Jamie replied with a smirk.

Eddie rolled her eyes and stood, taking the supplies into the kitchen. Jamie stood up and followed her, unable to ignore the pink elephant in the room any more.

"Eddie, I'm sorry for going crazy. I didn't mean to take over like that. I know you can handle yourself. Please don't be mad at me."

Eddie turned over from washing her hands, a frown on her face. "Reagan, I'm mad at you for putting yourself in harm's way not for stepping in and helping me tell that douchebag off. By all means, back me up when I'm talking because…" she lowered her voice dramatically. "I don't know if you've realized but I tend to fly off the handle when I speak sometimes."

"You don't say?" responded Jamie with a smirk.

Eddie laughed and shook her head. "Seriously, though, Jamie. The thought of something happening to me freaked you out, right? Well, the thought of something happening to you freaks me out, too."

"I didn't care about that at that moment, Eddie," replied Jamie with a shrug.

"Because you were defending 'your girl', right?" asked Eddie with a smirk. "Yeah, I heard what you called me. Not partner, not friend, but girl."

Jamie's eyes widened. "What? No…did I say that? You know what I meant, though…of course I meant girl…like a girl who's my friend, you know…." He stammered.

"I'm just teasing you, Reagan. It's not like I really thought this whole Singer thing would make you realize your undying love for me." Eddie patted his arm and moved back towards the kitchen. "Anyway, thanks again for having my back today,"

Jamie nodded absentmindedly and watched her head off into the living room. Eddie threw herself onto her sofa and kicked off her high heeled boots, sliding her feet up under her. "Wanna order some grub? We didn't even have a chance to eat before that douche showed up."

Jamie stared over at Eddie from where she sat, her feet neatly tucked under her jeans and her bright eyes focused on a takeout menu. She looked content and happy and absolutely beautiful to him. He slowly smiled and walked over to her. Eddie looked up and smiled. "What are you in the mood for? At this time only King Wok will deliver."

"What if I had realized it?"

Eddie frowned. "Realized what?"

"My undying love for you…" Jamie laughed. "Or something similar,"

Eddie's frown deepened. "What the hell are you talking about, Reagan?"

Jamie walked over to the sofa and slowly sat down besides Eddie, who stared at him warily. "What if today helped me realize that maybe my feelings for you are more than just friendly or partnerly?"

Eddie narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "Stop messing with me, Reagan and pick some dinner."

Jamie laughed. "I'm not messing with you, Eddie."

"Then, you're insane because you're the one who said we have a good thing going as partners and friends and anything other than that would mess it up." Eddie stood up and began to pace the living room. "You know you're crazy, right?"

Jamie's smile faded and he walked over to Eddie, reaching for her hands and pulling her in towards his body. "I think I was just scared. You're the first girl in a long time that's made me feel like this. You drive me crazy, Eddie but I look forward to it every day."

Feeling Jamie's strong body again against hers was like heaven. Eddie reached up and cupped his face with both hands and pressed her lips against his. As they kissed, Jamie pulled her body hard against his. Eddie's tongue slipped into his mouth and found his and they twisted together until the necessity to breathe forced their lips apart. Panting, the couple leaned their foreheads forward and looked into each other's eyes. Eddie left her hand on his cheek and Jamie covered it with his, entwining their fingers.

"Took you long enough to admit what we both already knew," Eddie whispered.

"I know," replied Jamie.

"You fool, you," Eddie slowly smiled, dropping another peck on his lips.

"I was but not anymore. It's just you and me from now on," Jamie smiled at her, caressing her face with his fingers, pushing back a lock that had fallen into her face. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Eddie pressed herself against him, opening her lips for him, savoring the taste of his kiss, the touch of his hands that moved to her hips. They broke apart once more and Jamie smiled down at Eddie, her blue green eyes shining up at him.

"That sounds really good." She replied, content to remain in his arms.

**A/N: Review, please! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi all! Having a blast writing for this category on FF and am in the process of writing a couple more one-shots that continue exploring Jamie and Eddie's relationship.

Check out the follow up to this story (if you haven't already) called "Recover"!

Will catch you all at the next story!

XOXO,

Aunt Jackie


End file.
